A Tale Retold
by czpanda1213
Summary: After a mistake on a cruise ship, Lisette Meyer gets sucked into the world of the Infernal Devices, then accidentally changes the course of the story. A/N: REVIEWS ARE WELCOME! PLEASE R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Mistake**

Lisette looked out over the sparkling blue water. This cruise would be the blast of her life. Plus, she had a friend with her, so the more the merrier. Julianne was standing beside her, her golden curls cascaded down her shoulders, hazel eyes shining with joy. Liz's own hair was raven black, stick straight, and fell in a soft waterfall to her waist. It also tangled easily.

"Liz!" Julie called out from the other end of the deck, a wide grin spreading across her face, stretching from ear to ear. "Come and look! There are sea turtles over here!" Being a lover of marine animals, Lisette jogged over and gazed down from the deck. And gaped.

There really were turtles there, frolicking about in the water, waves softly lapping against their rock hard shells. Her eyes widening fractionally in surprise, Liz gasped. "They're beautiful!" she breathed. She found a lot of things to be beautiful, from everyday things like toothbrushes to exotic things like starfruit. Julie always teased her about it, but never in a rude or mean manner.

Just then, the still silence was broken by the loud ship's horn honking away. Hoooonk. Hoooonk. Clapping her hands over her ears, Liz winced as her ears reacted to the sudden noise. She had grown up in a quiet family in the suburban areas of Chicago, and had never been one to shout or yell. Her friends often claimed that if there was a megaphone that could project one's voice across the entire galaxy, Lisette would need to use one to be heard.

"I wish we could simply stare at the lovely turtles some more," she said wistfully, and Julie gave her a small smile, which Liz promptly returned.

"I do too. But come on, Mum and Dad will be searching for the two of us," she reminded Liz. At a pointed glance from her friend, she amended her words. "My mum and dad." Liz reluctantly drew away from the railing, and followed her best friend towards the stern of the ship. A second later, she realized she had left something hanging on the railing, and that something was her handbag. "Wait!" Lisette cried out. "I need to go get my handbag!" Julie made an impatient noise, but hurried her friend back to the railing where they had been turtle-gazing.

When they arrived at the same place they had been only ten minutes before, Julie immediately spotted Liz's bag and lunged for it, but didn't reach it in time. It wobbled, then began tilting toward the water. "No!" her best friend shouted, and stretched her arm out, and closed her fingers around the fabric of the bag. "Yes!" Her victory, however, was short-lived. Slipping on the deck, Lisette tripped, stumbled toward the edge of the railing, then fell head over heels toward the water, screaming.

"Julie! Help!" Her screams were loud, and immediately drew the attention of multiple people. Passerby, guests, crew members. Julianne darted forward and grasped her friend's fingers, but they were slipping. "Lisette! Hold on!" Julie cried, her fingers white.

"Trying…" Liz panted, and it was evident the attempts at gripping Julie's fingers were taking a heavy toll on her strength and energy. Sweat beaded on her forehead, and her arm felt like it was being jerked out of its socket. Pain. Pain was all she was aware of. Pain in her arms, her fingers, her torso, her legs, pain pervading her body. Then there was a momentary relief of the sharp, stabbing pain in her arm, and she exhaled a shaky breath. Shouts and shrieks sounded from the ship, and a bell was ringing. Looking up, Lisette saw that Julie's face was tightly drawn and pale. Her friend's mouth shaped words, but she could not discern them. A life saving buoy was tossed down, but her limbs were heavy with water and numb from the coldness of the sea.

Suddenly, the pain vanished completely, and it was like she was floating in a black hole. No way out, yet no entrance either. The last thing she remembered hearing was Julianne shrieking, "Lisette Giselle Meyer!"

**A/N: REVIEWS ARE WELCOME! PLEASE R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Revelation**

When Lisette finally awoke, bright light nearly blinded her. She looked down at herself, and realized she was still wearing her jeans and blouse, though people were staring at her strangely. Their clothes were strange as well. Long, fancy gowns and waistcoats and breeches. Not exactly the typical outfit one might choose for a casual stroll in the park.

Her handbag was on the ground beside her, thankfully, and save for a few mud stains, it was perfectly fine and untouched. A few yards away, wrought iron gates towered over the small stalls of the marketplace, and she scrambled over. The gates swung open eerily the instant Lisette's fingers touched them, and she shrank into herself, feeling very small indeed. Steeling her nerves, she squared her shoulders and strode nervously toward the great double doors that led into the London Institute. Yes, she'd realized that much by now. That is, she realized that she was standing in the courtyard of the London Institute. What time frame though, she wasn't sure.

Lisette gulped one last time, then rapped on the wood smartly with her knuckles. A minute later, the doors swung open, and a face poked out from behind the door, and a second later she was facing a tall boy. He had messy black hair that made Liz want to reach up and ruffle it even more. When she craned her neck up to look into his eyes, a hitch appeared in her breath. The boy had cerulean, violet blue eyes that one could drown in if one was not careful. In other words, Lisette had read the Infernal Devices trilogy enough times to know who was standing before her with an irritated expression on his face. Will Herondale. He was as handsome as he was portrayed, even more so in the flesh, if that was possible. Scowling, he said, "Who are you?"

"Lisette," she replied. "Lisette Meyer." Liz stared at him in awe, but he didn't seem to notice.

"Are you a Shadowhunter? Because if you're not, then you'd better have a pretty good reason to be disturbing my much needed sleep," he sighed, exasperated. "My name is Will. William Herondale."

"Well, no," she began. "I'm not a Shadowhunter, but-"

"Will!" a voice drifted through the doors. "Who's out there? Don't be rude! Let them in!"

"Charlotte!" Will said in exasperation. "You are far too trusting."

"Charlotte Branwell?" Liz asked him, and a look of puzzlement appeared on Will's face.

"Yes, though how you know of her is beyond me." His voice was stony and bone-chillingly cold. "Are you coming in or not? I know I am beautiful, but I am freezing and I assume you are too. I would also like to get back to bed." Impatience flooded his tone.

"Modesty is a beautiful trait, you know," Lisette muttered under her breath angrily. That was also one of many things Julianne used to tell her to try to change about her: her tendency to be quick to anger and frustration. Taking deep breaths, she pasted a smile on her face and tried again. "Mr. Herondale, would you please escort me inside?"

He nodded stiffly, and she stepped gingerly past the threshold of the Institute. Inside, the space was grand, but had minimal silks and satin draperies. Corridors branched off hallways and more hallways, and they made many twists and turns before Will finally paused in front of a door that looked exactly like every other door in the Institute. "Miss Meyer," he said coolly, gesturing to the room. "Your room. Now, I must be going. The sun is not even up yet. And as radiant as I am, I cannot be a substitute for the sun, more's the pity."

Before closing the door, she turned to face Will. "Call me Lisette. Or Liz. Not Miss Meyer," she said softly. "It's far too formal."

"Etiquette is formal, Miss Meyer," Will said in the same stiff and cool tone. Then, in a much quieter voice, he added, "Lisette."

Now she smiled, and said, "Good night, Will."

"Good night, Miss Mey-Lisette." Will turned to go, but stopped. Then he spun to face her once more. "Would you like me to bring you some more...proper...clothing? You look awfully like a prostitute," he said distastefully, eyes scanning her body.

Face reddening, Liz gave a quick nod. "That would be lovely. Thank you, Mr. Herondale," she said quietly. "And excuse you! I am not a prostitute!" She spoke in indignation, and smacked his arm.

**A/N: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! REVIEWS APPRECIATED!**


End file.
